


CASSIE

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, 双性卡, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Lucifer让他的商业伙伴轮奸他的宠物Castiel。
Relationships: Bartholomew/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dick Roman, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	CASSIE

**Author's Note:**

> 轮x/强x/天雷/变态/非常黄暴请谨慎下拉

Castiel看不见东西，他的眼睛被一块厚重的黑布蒙住了。  
黑暗给他带来了害怕和不安，即便他不是第一次经历这样的事情，即便Lucifer就在他的身边，用一条胳膊搂着他轻颤的身体。  
在Lucifer的臂弯里，他裹着一件宽大的睡袍蜷缩在沙发上。  
沙发是特制的，黑色真皮，很大很高，足够两个人睡在上面，他很喜欢这个沙发，有时候甚至只是这样坐在上面他就能不住地感到愉悦。  
这是Lucifer接待客户的房间，今天来了几个人Castiel并不知道，Lucifer只说有些是公司长期合作，但从未打过照面的伙伴。  
房间里的暖气足有77华氏度，可他仍然感到有些冷，大概是因为睡袍之下什么也没穿的缘故，他想。  
但是几分钟之后他就不再觉得冷了，进房间之前Lucifer喂他吃了点东西，这会儿效力发挥了，体内的潮热就一波一波地涌出来。  
Castiel缩着腿，全身都在发软。  
"关于这个项目，Dick你还有什么要补充的吗？”一个陌生男人的声音又响了起来，今天以前，Castiel没听过这个男人说话，他的语调带着一种分明的霸道，不像Lucifer，Castiel说不好自己是喜欢还是反感。  
"Bartholomew，呵…我刚才说了几点，你确定你都加进去了？”这是Dick Roman，食品行业的巨头，长着一张成功人士的脸，经常在电视上出现。他今天来是给Lucifer面子，新开发的，那种吃不胖的玉米甜浆没有他的推广，盈利会大大降低。  
一年前Castiel见过他，在一间总统套房柔软的大床上。他的体力很好，但是脾气很坏。  
“呃…我确定。”随着一阵翻纸页的声音，Bartholomew回答道。  
“原材料的20%必须出自我的玉米农场。”Dick似乎在利益上揪着一个点不放，“你们讨论的10%我不接受。顺便说一下，你的名字真不好念。”  
“Dick，你真要占有20%，那产品的价格就会超出Mick的预期，这样一来在英国的竞争力也会下滑。”Lucifer的语气很恳切，Castiel记着他的每一个单词，他很喜欢听Lucifer说话。  
“是的，Roman先生，你考虑一下，如果能保证价格在我给的预期之下，我保证可以拉到几个能长期合作的大客户。”这个叫Mick的男人的声音Castiel也是第一次听到，纯正的英国口音叫他体内的潮热翻滚得更加强烈了。  
“如果是这样的话…”Dick Roman又在说了，话语中带着犹豫，“15%。”  
他们又在讨论数字，Castiel彻底失去了听的兴趣。  
然而随着他们的对话越来越冗长且乏味，Castiel越发难耐，他们快谈完的时候，他已经忍不住把身体整个贴在Lucifer身上磨蹭。  
"Cassie是不是很热?"这个时候他们的会议结束了，Lucifer亲吻着他的脸，"忍不住了是吗？"  
一边说着，他的手就一边钻进Castiel松垮的睡袍里，安抚他燥热的身体。  
Castiel从喉咙里发出一个表示舒服的声音，把腿微微张开，欢迎着Lucifer的手掌。  
两腿之间，他阴部的毛被全部剃掉了，下体光溜溜的，Lucifer伸进去抚摸起他立着的那根小青芽，Castiel就从嘴里漏出一些甜腻的呻吟。  
"Cassie舒服吗？"Lucifer又吻了一口他的脸，"Cassie准备好给大家看两个淫荡的小洞了吗？"  
"唔…不，不要…"  
Castiel拒绝着，身体轻轻扭动，想挣开Lucifer的怀抱。  
Lucifer轻轻掐了一把他的屁股，把他抱在身前，捉住了他的双腿。  
"Cassie每次都这么害羞…早上是怎么答应我的?会好好表现，满足我尊贵的客人们的。Cassie现在不想为我这么做了？”  
“嗯…不是，我想的…”Lucifer最后那个问句让Castiel不再拒绝了，他想为Lucifer做任何事，更何况现在他需要人来填满身体里那种让他难熬的空虚感。  
Lucifer趁机分开他的双腿，掰开他的褶皱，好露出他的蜜穴。Castiel知道有人在看，这让他很紧张，又莫名地很兴奋，他的身体哆嗦着，蜜穴张合着抽搐。  
整个褶皱的部分下至会阴后穴，甚至睡袍的某一处都一片湿滑，全是他分泌出的蜜液。  
Lucifer在Castiel娇嫩的穴口上摸了一圈，手指上就沾满了Castiel的蜜液，他笑了一声，满意地说道，"药效挺好的，已经这么湿了。"  
然后他戳了两根手指进去，把蜜穴掰开了一些，对着Castiel看不见的那些客人邀请道:"你们可是从会议的一开始就一直在盯着他看了，而且内裤里那根东西胀得那么大，好几次我都怀疑我们能不能顺利完成所有的讨论。”  
他的语气轻松愉快，引起了几个男人的笑声。  
“Cassie还是这么好看…”Dick Roman说着话走过来，长长的中指贴着Lucifer的手指缓缓地插进Castiel湿润的蜜穴里，和Lucifer的手指一起在里面搅动。  
Castiel低声叫着，Dick故意把指节弯起一点，他就爽得叫得更大声了。  
“我真想要他，Luci出个价，我想每天都操Cassie这个会勾引男人的小洞。”  
“你知道那是不可能的。”Lucifer直接拒绝了他，“上次送了你一个晚上，Cassie累得三天没有下床，你没有操够吗？”  
“没有。我反而更想念他了…如果不是你暗示我可以再重温操他的快感，我才不会亲自来参加你这个破会。结果你请了不止我一个。该死的，我下午还有事，没办法在这里呆到我满意。”  
他抽送着手指，没多久就加进了第二根，Castiel含着四根手指，蜜穴已经兴奋到一个劲儿地抽搐，和Dick不一样，他根本不在乎操他的是谁，他只想要快感。  
“那么你先，然后你去忙你的事，你今晚要还住在我给你开的酒店，我把Cassie送过去。”Lucifer这话明显是讨好对方了，Dick听了很满意。  
食品行业的巨头轻声笑着，得寸进尺地说道：“我明天一整天都有空，为了Cassie，我愿意再住一天。”  
Lucifer就不说话，似乎在思考什么。  
“我有几个朋友，估计你都听说过，John Winchester，Michael，Gadreel，Cain…明天我们约好了要一起娱乐。”  
他说的那些都是Lucifer想要结交的对象，这个诱惑力太大了，Lucifer几乎没有迟疑就点了头。  
“我要在场。”Lucifer说道。  
“当然。”Dick笑着和他达成了共识，抽回了手脱下裤子。  
Lucifer很配合地把Castiel的身体往外送了送，Castiel立刻感觉到Dick灼热的阴茎抵在了他的下体上。他的腿被Lucifer分得很开了，Dick扶着阴茎在他的穴口摩挲了一会儿，顶端就满是他的蜜液。  
“Cassie真是个下流的小东西，每次都流这么多水。”Dick一边赞赏他，一边就把硬邦邦的阴茎往里面插。  
Dick的阴茎很粗壮…就算是隔了一整年再操他，这会儿顶端还没进入，Castiel还是完整地回忆了起来。  
“你太大了…痛…”他开始啜泣，穴口被Dick撑爆的感觉让他享受快感的时候总是掺杂着一丝痛苦，这一次也不例外。  
“你忘记你说过就喜欢我这样的尺寸的？”对于Castiel的反应，Dick倒是很高兴，“Cassie的小洞很贪吃，就喜欢这么大的老二。是不是你说过的？”  
“不，不是…”Castiel否认着，声音却发软得没有任何说服力。  
“不记得那时候你是怎么骑着我的老二射精的？”Dick问着这句话，突然用力插入，阴茎整根没入Castiel的前穴里。  
“啊…”Castiel尖叫了一声，两条腿在Lucifer的钳制下颤抖个不停。  
"真紧啊。呼…”Dick握住了他的双腿，阴茎埋在他的甬道里感受了一会儿Castiel被操得太痛而不停收缩的蜜穴。  
然后他在Castiel湿淋淋的甬道里缓慢地抽动起来。  
“嗯…”适应了Dick的粗大，Castiel的喘息声明显沉重了不少，Dick很了解他的哪些地方需要被照顾到，所以在满足自己需求的同时，他会特意照顾Castiel的感受，因为这一点，Castiel很愿意跟他做爱。  
他按着Castiel的节奏抽送阴茎，Castiel的身体被他一点点打开，呻吟也变得软糯又甜腻。  
“Cassie舒服了是吗？Roman先生对你真好。”见到Dick抓住Castiel的双腿，Lucifer松开了手，把Castiel睡袍的前襟全部打开，让在场的男人看光他白皙的身体和那身体上遍布着的，不知道是最近哪次被轮奸留下来的殷红的吻痕。  
Castiel颤抖着，整个身体都暴露在空气里，他又感到有些冷了，这叫他有些不安分。  
Lucifer却深知他的需求，他用双手爱抚着Castiel的前胸，接着揉捻起他褐色的乳头。  
"呜…Luci，嗯…”  
乳头被玩弄让Castiel的身体变得更加放荡，Lucifer很会撩他，再配合上Dick的阴茎在他的蜜穴里不断进出，Castiel就到了一次高潮。  
他用低哑的嗓音叫了一声，阴茎射出一点东西的同时，整个甬道绞得死紧，Dick就无法再抽插了，只能埋在里面感受Castiel好几次紧到他快射出来的生理反应。  
“Cassie，真是太棒了…”Dick爽得直翻白眼，等Castiel的高潮过去之后，他的阴茎又开始在Castiel的蜜穴里抽动起来，但是没操几下，他就觉得他也快高潮了。  
“我快要射了，Lucifer。”Dick喘息着，说着话像是在低吼，“需要我拔出来吗？你还有其他的客人。”  
“就射在里面吧，Cassie最喜欢被男人内射了。”Lucifer说着，摸了摸Castiel深颜色的头发，“是不是？要不要请Roman先生射在你淫荡的小洞里？”  
Castiel喘得很厉害，他的身体那么敏感，Dick却还在用力操他，很快他感觉他又要到一次高潮了。  
“求你，Roman先生…啊，”他按照Lucifer的吩咐，邀请强奸他的男人内射，“请射在里面，嗯，都要射在里面…”  
“Cassie想要每个奸他的男人都内射？”Dick饶有兴趣地问道。  
“嗯…是的…哈…Roman先生…”他真的又要高潮了，这句话冲出口的时候蜜穴里涌出了一滩淫水。  
Dick感到血液直冲上了脑门，下身狠狠挺动着，Castiel哭叫着，甬道剧烈收缩着，又高潮了，他的身体震颤了好几下，连Dick在他体内射精都没感觉到。  
“每次操Cassie感觉都这么好。”Dick用力喘了几下，平复了呼吸后说道，“我得先告辞了，别忘了晚上把他送到我房间来。我还没奸够他。”  
他的话是对Lucifer说的，边说着他边抚摸着Castiel有些汗湿的脸蛋，接着他的话是对下一个强奸者说的，“别让Cassie合上腿，他应该保持这个姿势被轮奸一个下午。这样到了晚上他才会更加诱人。”  
说完他拔出阴茎，穿好裤子就离开了。  
而那些男人们似乎早就达成了某种默契，Dick还没说完最后一句话，Castiel还在哭着高潮的时候，那个叫Bartholomew的男人已经松开了裤子，套弄勃起的阴茎。当Dick的阴茎从Castiel的蜜穴里一拔出来，Bartholomew就立刻插进去继续奸他。  
这根阴茎没有Dick的粗，却要长很多。Castiel感觉他一直在进入，到了一个很可怕的深度。  
"啊啊啊，不要插了，太里面了…不行了，哈啊，要到子宫了。"Castiel这么喊着，整个甬道却爽得收缩得紧紧的，Bartholomew倒抽了一口气，还没说什么，Lucifer倒是说话了。  
“怎么样，他的小洞是不是让你特别爽?别管他说什么，做什么…”Castiel被那阴茎插入的深度折磨得两腿哆嗦，Lucifer不得不花更多的力气强迫他的双腿保持大开的姿势，“他最会夹男人的老二了，我经常被他夹到射。如果你能干进他的子宫，那感觉会让你记很久的。”  
“噢，我会的。”Bartholomew笑了笑，阴茎还在往里深入，Castiel的屁股本能地往后退缩着，却被Lucifer拖回到原来的位置。  
“Bartholomew先生还没把老二全部插进去呢，Cassie怎么可以这么没礼貌地躲掉呢，要好好满足Bartholomew先生…”Lucifer的语气不是很好，Castiel就有些害怕了。  
他低沉着嗓音哭着，屁股却不敢再往后退了，他感到甬道的深处被Bartholomew撑开，入侵，他全身都开始颤抖，然而那可怕的柱状物还在往里推送。  
“我觉得我要插进他的子宫了。”Bartholomew大喘了一口气，“好紧…这个小口好紧…”  
“插进去。”Lucifer说道，“Cassie喜欢被人操子宫…之前有几个能插进去，每一个都让Cassie念念不忘…光是看见那几个人，Cassie的蜜穴就会往外滴淫水。”  
Bartholomew听了Lucifer的话，狠狠地一挺身，整根进入的同时彻底贯穿了Castiel。  
“啊…Bartholomew先生，嗯，操到子宫里了…哈啊，好爽…呜…”清楚地感觉到Bartholomew的阴茎进了他的宫颈，Castiel轻轻扭动着屁股，那种奇特又强烈的快感让他的呼吸都艰难了起来。  
“他被操爽了就是这副样子？”  
“可不是嘛。我就喜欢看他被轮到这样，还特别会说下流话。”  
“Cassie这么淫荡，一定被很多男人干过吧？”Bartholomew问道。  
Lucifer嗤笑一声，并没有自己回答对方的话，而是摸着颤抖着的Castiel的脸，对他说道，"Cassie自己回答，Cassie被多少个男人干过?"  
"嗯，哈啊，啊…"Castiel被Baltha快速的抽插操到爽得大叫，断断续续地说道，"很多，很多…Luci喜欢，看我，被别人轮奸…啊，Luci，Luci经常，让人轮奸我…"  
Lucifer似乎满意了，他轻轻摸了摸Castiel的脸，又问道:"很多，是有几个呢？告诉这位Bartholomew先生。”  
"一般是五个，十个，公司，聚会，的时候，每次，嗯，都有二十多…啊…不，不要了…啊…"  
他说到这里，尖叫着高潮了，蜜穴里涌出了大量的液体，Bartholomew也被他绞紧的甬道带到了高潮，他抓着Castiel的大腿，抽动着阴茎在里面射精，等他退出来的时候，Castiel的淫水和那两个男人灌在里面的精液就一起流了出来。  
"啧，没想到还会潮吹，弄到我的裤子上了。"Bartholomew有点不高兴，但是他拿纸巾擦了裤子之后又愉悦地笑了起来。  
"真的很爽，Lucifer，谢谢，我还没操过让我这么爽的小洞，难怪Dick Roman对他如此念念不忘。”  
Lucifer抚摸了一把Castiel汗湿的额发，“你的小嫩穴让我的客户爽了，Bartholomew先生夸奖你，你听见了吗？”  
Castiel正在消退期，这次高潮太过强烈，他喘得很厉害，于是Lucifer没有让他继续服务其他人，他休息了几分钟。  
但是他还是点了点头，算是给Lucifer的回应。  
就在这时，Lucifer突然扯掉了他的眼罩。  
Castiel看了一眼他面前的场景，就呆愣住了，他以为除了Lucifer，在场的只有那个Bartholomew和那个Mick，他并没有想到还有三个人正在远一点的办公桌那里，一边处理文件一边观看他被轮奸的模样，看见他被摘了眼罩，他们的眼睛都发直了。


End file.
